Talk:Mike Toreno
Mission Appearances I just removed "Toreno's Last Flight" from the Mission Appearances section of the article, because, I do not recall him ever actually appearing in the mission, as you find out later he was not in the helicopter that was taken down. Therefore, he was not in the mission. Please correct me if I am wrong. Thanks- GTA all day 20:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) What do we know? Alright,so Mike T. is my Favorite character.But what do we know about him?Nothing.He barely gives you a chance to figure out who he is.I personally think the organization he works for is U.L. Paper.He never explains what organization he works for and nor does Mr.Paper.If you play all the Toreno missions and U.L. Paper missions in one day,you would see the obviousness .I had a page that explains this already but some one summarized it so now it just shows the long and short of it.-User:HuangLee :First, please sign your posts with the four tildes (~). Secondly, Rockstar Games have confirmed that the storylines of the GTA III Era and the GTA IV related games are separate, meaning, that there are no connections between them. Thus, Toreno can not be working for United Liberty Paper, because in the GTA III Era it does not exist, whilst in the GTA IV related games Toreno does not exist. Also, I was the one who summarized your edit to the United Liberty Paper article, primarily for being far too long for something that could be explained using far less words. A-Dust 21:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) correction Well now that you mentioned it U.L. Paper didn't exist in the game,but who's to say it didn't exist in this era?Couldn't it have existed but just never gotten mentioned?Maybe only Agents of the government know about it in San Andies.It sorta makes sense.And I only want to discuss possibilities.I'm almost sure what you said is true but I'm only discussing the chance.For all we know,R* may have been lying.Maybe It's a joke.Besides,you can find Claude's clothes AND you can see a picture of El Burro.That's like pseudo existence of recurring characters.You really this whole article is right or wrong.We can only trust opinions.-User:HuangLee. :The only opinion that counts is, where information is available, is that of Rockstar Games, who have stated that there are no cross overs from the GTA III Era and GTA IV related games. The things you mentioned are there as easter eggs for players of GTA games. What I mean is, something for previous fans to recognize, and nothing more. Also, why would Rockstar bother to lie about something they have complete control over? Seems pointless to me, especially when there are more important things for them. Like, producing GTA IV, Bully: Scholarship Edition and their other games. A-Dust 23:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm just voicing my opinion.I couldn't find many other place for opinions and theories.I thought I would be accepted with warm hearts and extended arms.I feel like Niko Bellic when he came to America,the united states of.I expected open thoughts,a land of freedom and a mansion!Nobody takes me seriously.Not Gboyers,not Lioshekna or whatever,not Biggest GTA fan ever.NO ONE.Screw it,I think I'm going back to Saints Row wiki...-User:HuangLee :::This is not the place for theories and opinions, you could do that in the forum. The wiki is supposed to provide facts in articles and the talk pages are for discussing changes to the articles content. A-Dust 01:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I take you seriously and Mike Toreno is also my favorite character! I love his cool, humorous way of acting. I also loved the missions that were assigned by him. I'd much rather steal military jets from amphibious assault craft over chasing after some idiot hanging of a firetruck.User:Optimist33gta 00:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Trivia The trivia in this article says that there is a character named 'Mike Toreno' in Heat (1995). This is false. There is a character named Richard Torena (played by Tone Loc) and another character named Albert Torena in that movie. No Mike Toreno. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0113277/fullcredits#cast Dirty dirty 08:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) OMEGA I know I am really late, but I think I just discovered something. Trivia says that in Toreno's car license plate writes 'OMEGA' right? Well, OMEGA is a latvian counter-terrorism unit which was found in 1992, the same year San Andreas was set up. Yes, OMEGA is a latvian counter-terrorism unit but wikipedia states that this unit is capable of co-operating with other counter-terrorism units around the world. Here, check out the wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OMEGA Mr. Grave (talk) 15:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC)